A precompressed sealing tape, which consists of an elastically recoverable foam strip of rectangular cross section, which, when in the compressed state, is completely enclosed by a wrapper formed by a plastic sheet, is known from EP 1 131 525 B1. To hold the foam strip in the wrapper, the strip is adhered along its bottom surface to the wrapper, and the wrapper for its own part can be adhered along its bottom surface to a frame profile by separate adhesive means such as double-sided adhesive tape.
Sealing tapes of this type are adhered to the frame profile to be sealed, and after the frame profile has been installed in an opening in the wall of the building, the wrapper is torn open, so that the foam strip can return elastically to its original shape and thus seal off the frame profile against the building wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,373 describes a sealing tape which consists of a flat strip, which can be adhered to a frame profile, and a foam strip arranged on top of that. The foam strip is covered by a sheet of paper or plastic, which is adhered to the flat strip and holds the foam strip in the compressed state. Along the edge of the covering sheet are rip cords, with the help of which the sheet can be torn open after the frame profile provided with the sealing tape has been installed in the building.
In the case of these known sealing tapes, however, it is a disadvantage that they can be adhered only to flat frames. It is often desirable, however, to fasten sealing tapes directly to window frame profiles which comprise outward-projecting, longitudinal profile strips.
For an application of this type, DE 10 2008 025 019 A1 discloses a sealing tape which can be held in place between the angled edges of two edge profile strips of a window frame by introducing a stiff layer, on which the flexible foam is arranged, into the intermediate space between the edge profile strips, where it is prevented from slipping out by the angled edges.
This design suffers from the disadvantage that it can be used only for a specific type of frame profile with precisely two profile strips extending down the sides, whereas other types of frame profiles with several profile strips cannot be used. In addition, the foam extends inward from the stiff layer toward the frame, so that, in order to achieve the desired sealing of the intermediate space between the frame profile and the masonry wall, the stiff layer has to be destroyed.